


Do You Think I'm Wrong?

by TheRealPineap



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealPineap/pseuds/TheRealPineap





	Do You Think I'm Wrong?

Dr. Dalias squinted his eyes not enjoying the harsh light or being tied up his back against Akmazian’s. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” 

“Have a good nap sleepin’ beauty?” Akmazian asked feeling the doctor finally move. 

“How long have I been out for?” Ryan asked still feeling pretty lightheaded. 

“I woke up only an hour ago. Your guess is as good as mine… Doctor?” 

“What?” Ryan asked annoyed struggling against the ropes. 

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” Akmazian asked trying to put it delicately. 

“Oh, yeah because this is my mess? Akmazian you’re the suspected terrorist! You’ve said so yourself I am well respected among the council. I don’t make a lot of enemies.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that Ryan.” A voice said opening the door and the voice alone caused Ryan to freeze. 

Akmazian’s head turned towards the man and suddenly wished he hadn’t looked. His face had to have been reconstructed but, no amount of plastic surgery would have been able to fix the melted skin. Was this man upset that Ryan wasn’t able to fix him? A revenge plot toward a surgeon who wasn’t able to perform the impossible? 

“At a loss for words?” The figure asked. 

Ryan whispered. “That isn’t possible.”

Akmazian didn’t have time for this reunion. “Listen, I don’t know what beef you got with Dr. Dalias but I do insist that you let us go. I assure ya it’ll work better in your favor.” 

“Doctor? Made quite the little life for yourself haven’t you?” 

Akmazian hated being ignored in the middle of this.

Ryan sighed. “At least let him go, this is between you and me.” 

Akmazian elbowed Ryan cueing him to shut up. Now that the door was unlocked and both of them were awake they had a decent chance for escape. He had found the weak spot in the ropes and had already begun to fray it. 

“I’m not looking for a fight. If I had wanted to kill you I could have done so by now. I’m looking to settle a score.” 

Akmazian cut through the rope and with a burst of adrenaline took down the captor with a powerful swing. 

The room then grew quiet for a long moment everything becoming still. Both boys at a loss for what to say. 

“Akmazian I-” Ryan was cut off. 

“I don’t like being lied to. So, I’ll ask again. Are you in some kind of trouble?” Akmazian asked this time not so delicately. 

“It’s a long story and frankly we don’t have time.” 

Akmazian glared at him. “We’ll make the time.” 

Ryan shook his head. “Akmazian, I have done things I’m not proud of okay and… it’s just not who I am anymore.” 

“Oh no, you don’t get to do that. Not to me. I’ve told you everything about me. Even when you didn’t believe me. You don’t get to act so high and mighty all the time just because you’ve decided to run away from your past.” 

“You’re right,” Ryan said softly. 

“And-” Akmazian stopped himself. “What did you just say?” 

“You’re right Akmazian and I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what?” Akmazian seemed confused. 

Ryan looked up him. “I am no better than you and I am sorry if I made you feel the contrary.” 

“Ryan? What did you even do? Who was that guy?” He asked gesturing to the man passed out on the ground. 

“Just promise this doesn’t change anything,” Ryan asked with a sigh.

“Promise.” 

“….I used to be an addict and I lost a lot of money. I owed a lot of people. That was when I started working for a gang to pay back what I owed. I was just the delivery boy but there was deal went south quick and… I did what I needed to survive.”

“A gang?” Akmazian raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” 

Akmazian tried to keep himself from laughing “You in a gang? They must have really been pretty desperate.” 

“Oh shut up. It’s really not that funny.” Ryan rolled his eyes 

“Darlin’ you’re not exactly you know? Gang material.” 

“Let’s just go if storytime is over, okay?” Ryan asked not particularly wanting to stay in a cellar or on the topic of his past.

Akmazian looked again at the face of the man on the ground knocked out cold. He became a little more serious. “Did you do that?”

Ryan’s silence had answered the question itself and Akmazian stood there for a second trying to imagine it. “Yeah, let’s get the hell out of here. I don’t particularly be here when his buddies show up.” 

After they both crawled out of the dingy basement a whole new problem arose. 

“Akmazian.. we lost the ship.” 

“Oh, thanks for that status update hon. Anything else you’d like to share with the class Mr. Dalias?” Akmazian rolled his eyes. 

“That’s just great. This day just keeps getting better.” Ryan says sarcastically.

“I mean it hasn’t been a total loss. I did get to see you all tied up.” Akmazian winked. 

Ryan ignored the obvious attempt of a flirtation. He looked around and sighed seeing the best idea there was at this point. “Give me your knife?” 

“Why?” 

“Akmazian, what are you twelve. Give it to me?” 

The knife was handed over and Dr. Dalias felt just like a kid again. It wasn’t a particularly pleasant feeling. Ryan started fiddling with the lock on the man’s car for a second until the familiar pop of the door opening. “Get in.” 

“Are you hotwiring a car, Dr. Dalias?” This was a day that Akmazian never thought he’d see. 

“Well, you are being completely useless for an intergalactic criminal,” Ryan said going to work cutting wires and crossing them until the machine’s lights turned on and the familiar voice of the autopilot greeted them. 

“Oh, wow that was hurtful. I thought you enjoyed the immoral support from one criminal to another.” Akmazian got in the car and settling himself in the passenger seat. He stole a cigarette from the box he had found in the car and placed his feet up. 

“You know Dr. Dalias? I think I am starting to like this dark side of you.” 

“Well don’t get used to it-” 

“What do think you are doing?” Ryan asked looking at Akmazian. He took the cigarette from him putting it out. 

“Making myself comfortable doll?” 

“Well, go make yourself comfortable hiding in the back seat,” Ryan said knowing that he couldn’t be caught with Akmazian. Not until he was acquitted of all charges. 

Akmazian reluctantly complied with the request. 

Ryan pulled out of the driveway and made a course for the nearest town. 

“We should stop here. You need to recharge the ship. Besides it’s Mars. It’s basically the classier earth.” Akmazian said mocking what Ryan had said this morning. 

“Well, if your ship wasn’t a piece of crap it wouldn’t need to be charged,” Ryan said defending himself. 

“Mars is rated one of the safest planets in the galaxy. I can’t go to earth harboring a fugitive.” Akmazian said still teasing about why they had even stopped in the first place. 

Ryan swerved the car making Akmazian hit his head. 

“Asshole,” Akmazian muttered in response. 

“Oh, sorry I thought I saw something in the road,” Ryan said smirking a little. 

“You’re the worst liar.” Akmazian pouted.

“I thought you were enjoying my dark side.” 

“Where are we going? My vote is for somewhere close.” Akmazian asked trying to make himself comfortable which was quite hard when he was crouched down in the backseat. 

“Motel. Just for the tonight anyways. We can figure this out in morning. We are good on money the dumbass left his wallet in the car.”

“A motel? Aren’t you at least going to buy me a drink first Dr. Dalias.” 

Akmazian prepared for it this time knowing that he’d swerve again. 

“You know it would conserve our money if we got a room with only one bed,” Akmazian suggested with a smile.

“Call me luxurious but I need my own bed. I’m a kicker.” 

“I’m alright with feisty.” 

“I bet you are,” Ryan said rolling his eyes. 

“Fair warning though I’m a biter.” 

Ryan slammed on the breaks causing him to fall on the floorboards. 

“You know for a doctor you don’t seem worried about hurting me back here. Isn’t it your job to take care of people like me?” 

“Don’t make me start calling you Levi,” Ryan said with a small laugh. 

Akmazian was going to counter but, after hearing Ryan laugh he got lost in a thought. He didn’t hear him laugh very often. Normally, everything was so serious with him. It was a nice change. 

Ryan looked into the back seat. “No witty retort? Did I really scramble your brains back there?” 

“Eyes back on the road,” Akmazian said climbing back on the seat. 

“It’s actually on autopilot but if you are fine. I’ll go back to driving.” 

Was he actually worried he’d hurt him? Akmazian was a little amused by this.

“Oh, no I think I’m bleeding out. Doctor Dalias please come save me.” 

“Nice try but if you were bleeding out you’d sound a little more panicked,” Ryan said turning the autopilot off being one of those strange people who liked to drive themselves. 

“You could always just leave it on autopilot. Come join me back here?” 

“As enticing as that sounds, I think I’ll pass. We are here anyway.” They pulled into the motel parking lot. 

“Finally-” Akmazian sat up in the seat and popped out his back. 

“Lay back down. I’ll get the key and come back.” Ryan instructed

Akmazian sighed laying back down in the seat. “Yes, mom.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the wallet. The doors opened for him and revealed a girl who looked not much older than 20 behind the counter. “Good evening ma’am” 

She glanced up from her magazine for a second. “It’ll be 150 credits.” 

“I didn’t even tell you what I wanted.” 

She put her magazine down sighing. “It’s not rocket science sir. You came to a motel. You want a room. A room costs 150 credits. You’re making this a lot harder than it is.” 

“Okay, but I’m here with my family and we need at least two beds.” 

“That sucks for you. The only room left is honeymoon style.” The girl looked back down at her magazine. 

“What do mean? That isn’t going to work for me.” Ryan could hear Akmazian’s response already in his head. 

“If you wanted a family room then maybe you should have come sooner.” 

“Well, is there any other motel around here?” 

“Of course we do. But, it’s the Festival of Vestalia this weekend. If everyone isn’t already full I’d be surprised.” She said not bothering to look up at him. 

“Whatever, I’ll take the room.” 

She nodded. “I thought you might.” 

“Have a nice stay. Room check is at 2. We do recommend you clear out before 1:30 though.” She said ringing him up. 

“Whatever,” Ryan grumbled taking the key to room 112 and went back to the car. 

Akmazian walked into the room grinning. “Took my advice?” 

“It was the last room they had,” Ryan assured. 

“Oh, I’m sure it was.” 

Ryan threw a pillow at him. “Just feel lucky I’m not making you sleep in the car.” 

“You’d never do that to me darlin’.” 

“You sound way too confident about that.”

“And you know why I am confident about that?” Akmazian said with a smile saying that he knew something Ryan didn’t. 

“Trust me. I thought about it.” Ryan said trying to sound threatening.

“Perhaps? But you’d never actually do it.” 

“Fine. I’ll bite. What makes you so sure Akmazian.” 

“Because you’re falling for me.” 

Ryan choked. “What the hell makes you think that?” 

Akmazian looked over at Ryan amused. “Ya think I am wrong?” 

“You must have hit your head pretty damn hard.” 

“But do ya think I am wrong.” 

Ryan looked at the ground. “Isn’t that obvious.” 

Akmazian wrapped his arms around Ryan and whispered in his ear. “You’re very bad at answering questions doll. It’s a simple yes or no. Do you think I’m wrong?” 

Ryan felt his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and his check flush red. What if it wasn’t wrong? What if he said no? This was his chance, wasn’t it? He just had to say that he was right. That was easy enough right? 

“That’s a lot of thinking for an obvious answer.” 

“Shut up, Akmazian.” 

“Shut me up.” Akmazian grinned and since he had already got the answer he had wanted to be confirmed. He let go of the doctor and Ryan hit him in the face with a pillow. 

“Ouch, Doctor you wounded me.” 

“It’s called self-defense.” 

“Self-defense would imply that I had hurt you first. And I would never do a thing like that darling.” Akmazian said with a chuckle. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and claimed a side of the bed for him. “This is my side just so you know. I don’t want you getting it confused with yours.” 

“Oh, I’d never make a such an honest mistake as too confused the two.” Akmazian began to take his shirt off. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“I don’t sleep in my clothes. I find it restricting.” 

“Akmazian, you can’t just-” 

“I’m keeping my boxers on unless you rather I didn’t.” 

Ryan turned to face the wall away from him “Just stay on your side of the bed and turn the lamp off when you’re done.” 

Akmazian finished stripping down and turned on the television while getting on ’his side’ of the bed. The news wasn’t all that interesting but, Akmazian had trouble going to sleep after passing out for most of an afternoon. Akmazian looked over at Ryan who didn’t seem to have any trouble getting to sleep at all. 

After listening for thirty minutes about the weather and Mar’s political situation Akmazian grew tired of the television’s company. But before he could even turn off the light he looked over and saw Ryan curled up next to him. Somehow making his way from his side of the bed to Akmazian’s. He turned off the light and settled down next to him careful not to wake him.


End file.
